untitled
by prussia's boy
Summary: -Working on summary
1. Chapter 1

Ger: *waiting for Leo to come out of the shower, dressed in a leather vest that's opened, tight leather pants, leather boots, leather gloves, a leather hat and holding a whip, leaning against the wall*  
>Leo: *shuts off the water and steps out, grabbing a towel to dry off and dropping it as soon saw the man* L-Ludwig?<p>

Ger: *smirks, looking up*

Leo: *stares at the man, shocked and turned on all at once* I-I... y-you... *blushes madly, unable to say anything*

Ger: Do you have a problem~?

Leo: *quickly shakes his head*

Ger: You took too long of a shower. I think I need to punish you~

Leo: *swallows, turned on by the words and blushes again* yes s-sir

Ger: *motions him over*

Leo: *moves over shyly*

Ger: *grabs him harshly*

Leo: *gasps at the suddenness, loving the feel of the leather against his skin*

Ger: Come. Follow master~

Leo: *nods and goes with the leather-clad man*

Ger: *opens the door to his bedroom*

Leo: *steps into the room, excited and nervous*

Ger: *closes the door, pointing to the bed* Lay.

Leo: *nods and lies on the bed submissively*

Ger: *crawls up, licking his lips*

Ger: *licks up Leo's neck*

Leo: *shivers, making a small mewling sound*

Ger: *kisses his jawline*

Leo: *tilts his head to give Ludwig more access*

Ger: *nips the jawline, moving his hands slowly up and down the boys sides*

Leo: *moans quietly, trying to keep the sound in*

Ger: *slides up and kisses him softly, lips coarse and hands making there way up his body*

Leo: *kisses him back, trying not to moan at the feel of leather against his skin*

Ger: *continues to kiss the boy, assaulting one of the boys nipples, squeezing it lightly*

Leo: *moans, the sound muffled by the man's lips*

Ger: *assaults the other by tapping at it, not quitting the assault on the first*

Leo: ngh~ *tries to keep quiet so the man wouldn't hear*

Ger: Just let it out. *starts licking down his chest to assault the nipples*

Leo: *gasps and arches his back a little, moaning at the feel of the assault*

Ger: *licks at one of the nipples, the other getting pinched harshly*

Leo: *arches his back more, trying to get friction against his little problem*

Ger: *gently bites the nipple his tongue was assaulting*

Leo: *moans again, struggling to keep his eyes open and trying one last time to get friction against his length*

Ger: What do you want? *looks up, a sexual look adorning his face*

Leo: *blushes and swallows* I-I, m-my... *too embarrassed to say it out loud*

Ger: *waiting*

Leo: I-I w-want... m-my c-co... *unable to finish the word, blushing madly*

Ger: Your vhat?

Leo: m-my c-cock *embarrassed for saying that infront of the man who raised him*

Ger: *rubs him* You mean zis?

Leo: *bites his lip and nods shyly, his cheeks still red from embarrassment*

Ger: *rubs him a little harder*

Leo: *moans and pushes his head back into the pillow*

Ger: *undoes his pants, licking down his chest*

Leo: *shivers and watches the man*

Ger: *licks up his length*

Leo: nnn~ *moans softly at the attention on his neglected length*

Ger: *rubs his hands up his sides*

Leo: L-Ludwig~ *moaning the man's name softly as the gloved hands moved across his skin*

Ger: *takes the head into his mouth*

Leo: *gasps and pushes further back against the pillow, arching his back slightly*

Ger: *takes more into his mouth*

Leo: *bucks slightly, trying to get more into the man's warm mouth, loving the feel*

Ger: *sucks more, attacking the boys nipples again*

Leo: *bucks again and arches more, all of the man's assaults starting to be to much*

Ger: *sucks harder*

Leo: *throws his head back and moans, cumming in the man's mouth, unable to hold on longer*

Ger: *swallows it all*

Leo: *panting* I'm s-sorry...

Ger: Don't be.

Leo: *smiles a little and wraps his arms around Ludwig loosely, pulling himself closer* I'm sorry Master~

Ger: Don't be. *kisses him*

Leo: *kisses him back, his arms wrapping tighter around the man*

Ger: *runs a hand across his cheek

Leo: *nuzzles against the gloved hand*

Ger: *kisses his forehead softly*

Leo: *smiles a little, eyeing the bulge in the man's boxer hungrily*

Ger: *strokes his head* Ich lieben dich...

Leo: *snaps out of his staring* I-Ich liebe dich auch *blushing a little*

Ger: *eyes slowly drift closed*

Leo: *looks up at Ludwig's face* Master's sleepy? *he said innocently*

Ger: *nods, half asleep, not catching the "master" part*

Leo: but what about your... *trailing off, his eyes moving back to the man's bulge and blushing a little again*

Ger: *already asleep, arm sprawled across the smaller boy*

Leo: *blinks* /he's asleep...?/ *continues to stare at the bulge hungrily, licking his lips*

Ger: *breaths deeply and calmly, another arm cradling his head*

Leo: *wondering weather to stay there or help take care of Ludwig's little problem, making a small whining sound*

Ger: *ear twitches slightly, almost like a dog, but stays put*

Leo: *pouts a little and wiggles out of the man's grip, moving down to his waist, reaching out and touching the bulge gently*

Ger: *sighs slightly*

Leo: *looks up at the man's face to make sure he was still asleep and slowly slides the tight leather pants lower*

Ger: *kinda shivers at the cold hitting his legs, but stays still*

Leo: *slides down Ludwig's boxer, wrapping a hand around the hard length, blushing at the size when his hand doesn't reach all the way around*

Ger: *kinda tenses more than usual*

Leo: *looks up nervously, feeling the man tense up*

Ger: *still asleep, now blushing a little*

Leo: *looks back to the hard length and starts rubbing it slowly*

Ger: *moans softly into his pillow*

((_**Switching to Lit**_))

Leo rubbed the man a little faster, moving closer to his length and kissing the tip. He took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, loving the taste.

Germany moans a little louder, arching his back*

Leo took in more, sucking harder and licking the bottom of the length, rubbing what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Germany tries to push the head on him weakly down to take more in.

Leo happily took in more, bobbing his head a little as he sucked and licking the man's hard length.

Germany groans loudly and pushes the head down with both hands, deep throating the boy and gripping his hair.

Leo choked slightly, sending vibrations through the man's length, trying not to moan at the strong hands pulling his hair and wake the man.

Germany pulls the head back and then back down again and again, loving the feel, warm inside the mouth with precum leaking out*

Leo sucked more, unable to hold in the moans from the hair pulling and the taste and loving the man's rough dominance.

Germany groans deeply, eyes cracking open, hazy with pleasure and grips his hair tighter, gritting his teeth, trying not to cum in the boys mouth.

Leo moaned louder around the man's length, too distracted to notice the man starting to wake up.

Germany fights with all his strength not to finish in the boys mouth, VERY close to the edge.

Leo licked up the man's length slowly, sucking and licking the head .

Germany arches his back cumming on the boys face, feeling bad for doing so.

Leo licked his lips, tasting the man's cum and leaning down to lick more off his length.

Germany blushes, wiping some off with his hand.

Leo jumped, quickly looking up at the man and freezing at the sight of him awake.

Germany is now tired again. "Please don't do that again..."

Leo nodded slowly, "Y-Yes Master."

Germany closes his eyes, not bothering to pull up his pants, too tired to do much of anything now.

Leo sat there, blushing madly, too embarrassed to move back to his spot next to Ludwig. He moved his fingers over his own cheek and looked at them, covered in cum, and shyly licked them.

Germany rolls over, pulling a blanket up over both of them.

Leo lied down next to Ludwig, licking his own fingers again, loving the taste of the man's cum.

Germany is sound asleep with no intention of waking up.

Leo took two fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking the cum off them lightly.

Germany's ears flinch at the sounds, not waking*

Leo took a third digit into his mouth, licking every inch of his fingers to get more of the sweet taste.

Germany: *sniffs slightly, eyes not opening*

Leo sucked more, whimpering a little at his painfully hard length and sliding a hand down, rubbing it lightly as he continued to suck.

Germany tries to ignore the sounds as he opened his eyes in slight annoyance. "What's wrong?

Leo quickly pulled his fingers from his mouth, still rubbing himself under the covers. "N-Nothing M-Master" he said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Alright zen..." Germany lays his head back down to try and sleep again*

Leo shifted a little, closing his eyes halfway to watch for Ludwig to fall back asleep, still lightly rubbing himself.

Germany starts to drift to sleep, thankful for the silence.

Leo bit his lip, rubbing a little faster, feeling naughty doing this next to Ludwig.

Germany finally is able to go to sleep, nuzzling his pillow*

Leo sighed quietly, moving his hand faster and bringing his fingers back to his lips to lick the rest of the man's cum off.

Germany lays in a deep rest, not wanting to awake from his dreamless sleep.

Leo licked that last few drops from his fingers, rubbing his thumb of the head of his length and panting quietly. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth again and slid them down, loving the feel of the wet digits sliding across his hot skin. He moved the hand to his ass and presses a digit to his entrance, making a muffled sound, hoping Ludwig wouldn't wake up.

Germany doesn't rouse, refusing to awaken.

Leo slowly pushed the digit in, whimpering quietly, and slowly started thrusting in and out. Leo buried his face in the pillow to keep his small moans quiet. He pulled the finger out to the tip and thrust a second digit in, panting quietly and drooling on the pillow.

Germany is oblivious to the what the boy was doing, breathing calmly and deeply.

Leo began scissoring his fingers, stretching himself for a third digit. He moaned into the pillow, loving the feeling of being stretched. He slipped in a third finger, thrusting them in and out of himself, rubbing his length faster and trying to keep his moans quiet.

Germany is still oblivious and continues sleeping.

Leo continued thrusting his finger, stretching himself more. He abandoned his length, using the hand to cover his mouth, moaning quietly into it. He pushed a forth digit in, filling himself as much as he could and whimpering at the pain it caused. He thrust them in and out slowly, trying not to tear anything inside himself.

Germany is now slightly aware of the noises, slowly coming out of his sleep.

Leo began to move the fingers faster, his eyes hazy as he drooled on the pillow. His innocent face was full of sinful lust, softly whimpering and panting the man's name.

Germany awakens more at the sound of his name

Leo whimpered more as his fingers went deeper, quietly begging Ludwig for more. He pushed more in before he brushed against something that made his vision go white and sent electricity through his body. He moaned loudly into the pillow, the sound muffled slightly.

Germany kinda looks over his shoulder at the sound of his name, vision blurry from sleep.

Leo thrust his fingers again, trying to find that spot, whimpering cutely when he missed. He panted lightly, still thrusting to find it and throwing his head back when he hit it dead on, moaning loudly.

Germany's vision becomes clear and he falls to the floor at the sight with a loud thud.

Leo looked over at the sound, to distracted to realize what happened and continued to thrust his fingers into himself.

Germany gets hard and holds himself, peeking over the bed, blushing deeply. -thoughts: I sought if vas PrueBen again...-

Leo looked away as brushed against that spot again, whimpering cutely and panting lightly as softly moaned the man's name.

Germany's eyes widen and he kinda rubs himself.

Leo tried to push deeper, drooling and moaning, his eyes hazy.

Germany sits back against the bed, biting his lip. 'I will never get sleep tonight' thought the German. He rubbed himself and blushes.

Leo snaked a hand down to wrap around his dripping length, rubbing it slowly and moaning into the pillow, his eyes closing as he's lost in the pleasure.

Germany bites his lip, slipping a hand down his pants, grabbing himself.

Leo rubbed himself more, biting the pillow as thrust his finger faster, his eyes watering from the feeling.

Germany slowly rubbed himself sighing in pleasure.

Leo moaned loudly, hitting that spot again and feeling himself getting close to the edge.

Germany, not being able to take it anymore, grabs the boy, unzips his own pants, pulls himself out of his underwear and sits the boy down on him*

Leo gasped at the suddenness, moaning loudly at the feel of the man's large length.

Germany thrusts his hips forward, moaning into the boy. "You need to learn~"

Leo looked up at the man, his eyes full of lust and want. "I'm sorry Master"

"You should be...~" Germany slams all of himself into the smaller boy, hitting his spot dead on.

Leo moaned loudly throwing his head back and pressing up against Ludwig's muscly, leather-clad body.

Germany wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and kept slamming into him, hitting his spot over and over.

"M-Master~!" he moaned loudly, loving the feel of the man's strong muscles pressing against him, the man's brutal thrusts starting to overwhelm him.

Germany: *becomes warm inside him and bites the smaller shoulder, thrusting harder still*

Leo moaned louder at the pain, arching his back and cumming on his stomach and the sheets.

Germany cums inside the small boy, panting and licks where he bit.

Leo fell back against the man, blushing a little at the warmth inside.

Germany pulled the boy off of him. "Don't do zat again. If you have a problem like zat again, just tell me. Okay?"

Leo nodded shyly, still blushing. "Yes Master" he said, nuzzling into the man's leather vest.

Germany gently holds the boy, resting his chin on his head.

Leo hugged the man's muscly stomach, his fingertips a few inches apart around his back.

Germany falls asleep with the boy in his arms, subconsciously thinking of cleaning the mess later.

Leo's eye slowly started to droop shut, tired from the night's activities. He fell asleep in the man's arms, not caring that the man was still inside him and enjoying the feel.

Germany wakes up the next morning to an alarm.

Leo however, slept through the alarm as usual and stayed in the man's arms.

Germany gently lifted the boy onto the bed, pulling out of him and kisses his cheek, shutting the alarm off.

Leo smiled a little in his sleep at the kiss, looking too innocent for his own good.

Germany stroked his hair a little and pulls the blanket over him and goes to take a shower.

Leo nuzzled into the sheets and continued sleeping peacefully.

Germany steps out of the shower a few minuets later and dries himself off and goes into his room to change.

Leo shifted a little when the man came in, opening his eyes a little and seeing the naked German in front of him. He stayed still and watched with a little smile.

Germany pulls his German flag boxers on and pulls a military uniform out of his closet.

Leo watched the naked German move around the room, staring at every inch of his big, strong muscles.

Germany pulls his jacket on grabbing his pants*

Leo licked his lips a little, loving how strong and dominant the uniform made him look.

Germany pulls his pants on.

Leo shifted under the covers a little to hide his blush in case the man looked over at him.

Germany pulls his belt tight and slicks his hair back.

Leo used all his self restraint not to jump the uniformed man in front of him.

Germany sits and pulls his boots on.

Leo sat up quietly and wrapped his arms around the man. "You look really good in that uniform~" he said, blushing and nuzzling into the man's back, his half hard length pressed against the German.

Germany blushes and puts an arm around him. "Danke."

Leo nuzzled into him more, his naked body pressing against the man.

Germany leans down to his ear. "Go take a shower."

Leo pouted a little, "But I wanna play~" he said stubbornly, nuzzling against the man even more.

"I have vork."

"Work's boring~"

"But I have to do it."

"Call in sick~"

"Can't." The tall German stands up and pries the Neulander from him.

"Why not?" he asked with a pout?

"I'll get in trouble."

"Then say you broke your arm~" he tugged at the man's sleeve.

"If I lie, I'll get in trouble."

Leo hugged the man's arm, "What if I broke it for you~?"

"Nien. I can't miss vork. I'm sorry." he takes his arm away and kisses the boys head gently.

Leo pouted, "That's no fun..."

"I'm sorry." Germany kisses the boys head again.

Leo tipped to the side and fell on the bed, still pouting.

Germany walks out of the room. "Feli! Get ready!"

Leo watched Ludwig leave the room and wrapped up in the covers, sighing quietly.

Germany drags Italy out the door, concealing some guns from the smaller nations.

Leo lied down on Ludwig's pillow, deciding to take a nap since he'd be alone for awhile.

Prussia is playing video games.

Leo woke up about an hour later, forcing himself to leave their warm bed and get up.

Prussia is totally kicking ass on MWF3

Leo wanders out of the room sleepily, looking for something to eat, forgetting he was still naked.

Prussia looks over and starts laughing.

Leo looked over at him, rubbing his sleepy eyes cutely, "What?"

Prussia falls backwards, still laughing.

Leo shrugged and walked to the kitchen, giving the albino a perfect view of his ass.

Prussia laughs more. "N-n-naked!"

Leo looked at him confusedly, then looked down out himself, snapping awake at his nakedness and blushing cutely.

Prussia is still laughing.

Leo quickly covered himself, "S-Shut up..."

"S-so cute~~~" Prussia laughs.

Leo quickly hid behind a counter, "No it's not, it's embarrassing" he said covering his face.

Prussia slowly stops laughing and sits up. "You are too~"

Leo shook his head cutely, making a small sound of disagreement.

Prussia smiles at him. "You're cute in your own little way~"

Leo blushed more at the albino's smile, "No I'm not"

Prussia leans on his hand. "Are too~"

Leo shook his head more.

Prussia nods.

Leo blushed more, still shaking his head.

Prussia smiles at him.

Leo submissively shrunk back a little.

Prussia smiles at him softly. "So adorable~"

Leo shook his head shyly.

Prussia shurgs and turns back to his game.

Leo looked towards their bedroom, wondering if he could get there without the albino seeing anything.

Prussia goes back to playing video games.

Leo quickly moved back to his room, looking through the drawers fo something to wear.

Prussia smiles to himself. 'So cute~' he thought

Leo stared at the drawers in horror, only one thing left in his size, a maid outfit with a short skirt and panties, 'W-why do we have these?' He sighed and reluctantly pulled them on, figuring it'd be better than walking around naked.

Prussia losses the game. "AW FUCK! SO UNAWESOME!"

Leo sat on the bed, wanting to just stay there so Gilbert wouldn't see him, until his stomach growled, still wanting something to eat. He stood up and walked out nervously, shying his way back towards the kitchen.

Prussia grumbled about losing, shutting the tv off, going to the kitchen for a beer.

Leo continued towards the kitchen, looking back and forth as he walked and sighing when he couldn't see Gilbert. Until he went in the kitchen...

Prussia grabs a beer from the fridge turning around and staring at Leo, stopping mid-drink.

Leo froze, looking at Gilbert and blushing madly.

Prussia just stares at him, blushing, beer falling out of the bottle.

Leo stood there, stuttering cutely, "I-I uh... umm..."

Prussia stares at him, wanting him.

Leo shifted a little, tugging the skirt a little to make sure his panties weren't showing.

"Woah." Just now noticed that he was spilling beer everywhere. "Aw fuck." Starts to clean it up.

Leo bent down to help him clean it up, not noticing his panties showing when he bent over.

Prussia stares, drooling a little.

Leo started wiping up the beer, his hips shaking a little as he did.

Prussia licks his lips hungrily.

Leo bent over more, trying to clean up more of the beer, his ass sticking up in the air.

Prussia grabs the boys butt, drooling with a sadistic look.

Leo jumped and looked back at the man, shrinking back a little at the look on the albino's face. "B-Bruder?" he asked with a cute innocence.

"Why do you ave to be so damn cute~?" Prussia lifts the boy up on his waist tenderly.

Leo blushed and wiggled a little, "I-I'm not c-cute"

"Then vhy has Vest been spending so much time vith you?" Prussia kinda looks upset.

"B-because he likes m-me..." he said shyly

"Vhy do you sink he likes you so much?"

Leo shrugged a little and shrunk back more.

Sets him down, upset. "Just be lucky he is..."

Leo blinked, a little confused by the albino, still blushing a little.

Prussia sat on the couch, kinda depressed now.

Leo watched the albino for a second before following after him, "Bruder...?" he asked shyly.

Prussia keeps looking down "Ja?"

"What's wrong...?"

"I don't vant to talk about it..."

"Why not?" he asked, sitting down next to him, not liking to see the albino sad.

"It's when I lived...with /him/." Prussia shudders a little, burying his face in his hands.

"Him?" he asked, tilting his head a little?

"M-M-Mr. Russia." Prussia trembles, as if cold and looks around paniked for the tall man.

"Vanya?"

The Prussian nods, eyes wide with fear.

Leo hugged the albino's arm, not understanding why everyone was afraid of the Russian but still wanting to comfort him.

Prussia quickly wrapped his arms around the small boy.

Leo nuzzled into the albino cutely.

The albino smiles a little. "Why do you have to be so damn cute?"

"I'm not cute..." he mumbled against the man's side.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

" 'Cause I'm not..." he said, burying his face against the man.

"Yes you are. That's why Ludwig's been around you so much

Leo shook his head a little.

Prussia sighed, seeing it pointless. "So vhat /has/ Vest done to you?"

Leo blushed madly at the question, nuzzling closer to hide his face.

"Zat bad?

Leo mumbled against the man, "I wouldn't call it bad..." blushing more.

Prussia kind of snickers. "I see...~"

Leo made a small sound of embarrassment at the man's snickering.

Prussia lifts the boys head up and smiles tenderly. "Then I guess It wouldn't hurt~" Prussia kisses the small boy, tasting of beer.

Leo's eyes went wide, slowly slipping shut at the familiar taste of the kiss and kissing back.

Prussia wraps his arms around the boys waist, pulling him closer.

Leo gasped a little into the kiss at the feel of the man's hands near his ass.

Prussia pulls away. "Sorry. Too much?"

Leo shook his head quickly, immediately blushing at his quick reaction.

Prussia leans back in, putting his forehead on Leo's

Leo swallowed a little, staring into the man's bright red eyes and blushing more.

Prussia kisses the smaller boy, gently with corse, dry lips.

Leo kissed back, pulling closer to the albino.

Prussia moved his hands higher to his back, trying to find a latch or something to undo it.

Leo blushed a little as the albino's hands touched the zipper of his dress.

Prussia clasps the zipper gently, unzipping it.

Leo shivered in the man's arms as the cold air hit his fiery skin.

Prussia rubs gentle hands on his back. "You have soft skin~"

Leo blushed and nuzzled into the man's chest.

Prussia kisses the smaller boys neck with cold lips.

Leo shivered a little, making a small sound as the man's lips grazed over a sensitive spot on his neck.

Prussia kisses his spot. "Like that~?"

Leo squeaked quietly and nodded shyly.

Prussia licks the spot teasingly with the tip of his tongue.

Leo shivered and pressed against the albino more, making tiny sounds into his chest.

Prussia kisses the boys head, stroking his hair softly.

Leo made a small purring, shifting a little whenever the fingers brushed against his hidden curl.

Prussia twirls his curl with a finger, knowing EXACTLY what it did.

Leo shuddered at the feel, looking up at the man with innocent eyes.

Prussia smirked, tugging it lightly.

Leo gasped, his eyes going a little foggy and drooling a little.

Prussia gently bites down on the curl.

Leo's eyes closed tightly, moaning a little in his throat.

Prussia smirks a little. "Just let it out~ I bet it's cute~"

Leo shook his head a little, trying to keep another moan quiet.

Prussia traces the curl with his tongue.

Leo shivered and moaned, blushing deeply.

Prussia bites down on the curl again, harsher this time.

Leo arched his back, moaning louder, unable to keep quiet.

Prussia quickly grabs the boy outside of the dress.

Leo made a small sound and blushed again.

Prussia gently massages the boy.

Leo mewled quietly, pushing against the hand a little.

Prussia pulled him closer and slips a hand down the boys panties.

"Ngh~" Leo moaned quietly at the feel against his hard length.

"Better than a glove~ Right~?"

Leo nodded shyly, embarrassed to admit how good it felt.

Prussia smirks and gently runs a finger up and down his length.

Leo arched his back a little at the man's teasing, making a small sound in his throat.

Prussia gently teased the slit with the tip of his thumb, licking the boys neck.

Leo moaned and arched more, his bright blue eyes hazy.

Prussia slowly rubbed the boy, wanting to tease and pleasure as much as he could.

Leo rested his forehead against the albino's shoulder, panting and mewling quietly.

Prussia slowly rubs the boy a fraction of a hair faster and teases the outside of his entrance with a finger, rubbing it lightly.

"B-Bruder~" Leo moaned quietly, whimpering a little at the man's teasing.

"Ja~?" Prussia gently drags a nail up the boys length.

Leo's breath hitched, "M-More~" he managed to get out between his tiny moans.

"How so~?" Prussia taps at the head of the boys length.

Leo squeaked, "I-I w-want..." he said shyly, too embarrassed to finish the sentence, his cheeks growing a little red.

Prussia waits, again rubbing the boy, tracing his other finger up and down his back slowly. "Want what~?"

Leo swallowed, "I w-want you to f-" he buried his face in the man's chest, "f-fuck me..." he finished quietly.

Prussia smirked. "Why didn't you just say so~? How do you like it~?"

Leo blushed a little against the man's chest, "r-rough..." he mutter shyly.

Prussia's smirk grows. "Very well~" Prussia shoves two fingers into the boy, rubbing him harshly.

Leo's eyes went wide, he threw his head back and moaned at mix of pain and pleasure.

Prussia thrusts a third finger in, thrusting all three digits in and out, rubbing harder.

Leo writhed a little as the dry digits moved inside him. He wrapped his arms around the albino and pulled closed to him.

Prussia quickens the pace of his fingers and squeases the boy lightly.

Leo moaned and whimpered again, "B-Bruder~" he moaned out.

Prussia unzips his pants and pulls himself out, sitting Leo down on him, moaning softly.

Leo held onto the man tightly as he was lowered onto his hard length, whimpering a little at the size.

"You like~?"

Leo nodded, "B-Bruder's b-big~" he blushed slightly.

"Five meters~" Prussia slams all of himself into the boy, hitting his spot dead on.

Leo threw his head back, moaning loudly as whiteness flashed across his vision.

Prussia bites his curl and repeats this process of slamming all of himself into the smaller boy.

"Bruder~!" Leo managed to get out between moans, curling his hands in the fabric on the back of the man's shirt.

Prussia rubs the boy quickly, licking and biting the others shoulder.

Leo moaned and whimpered, burying his face in the albino's shoulder and bucking into the hand a little.

Prussia grabs the boys hips and slams him down as hard as he can, moaning a little.

Leo moaned again, "B-Bruder~" he said a little shakily, the feeling starting to be too much.

Prussia bites the boys neck, picking up speed

Leo pulled close to Gilbert, moaning into the man's chest as he came on his shirt and his own dress.

Prussia moans and cums inside the boy.

Leo made a small sound at the warm feeling filling him, still holding onto the albino's shirt and panting a little.

Prussia lays the boy down, licking off the white on the dress.

Leo blushed a little, watching the man lick the cum off his dress.

Prussia finishes the job. "You taste cute~"

Leo blushed more and shook his head weakly, still denying it.

"When will you believe me~?"

"Never~" he said with a little smile.

Prussia kisses his cheek and sits up, taking his pants off. "Ah~~ Freedom~"

Leo giggled at the man.

Prussia took off his shirt and flopped back, sighing as he was now completely nude.

Leo blushed at the sight, trying not to stare at the man's smooth pale skin, only marred by a few scars.

Prussia sighs happily, smiling to himself, hoping Leo didn't see the back which was covered in nothing but scars.

Leo leaned on the man's shoulder, his eyes slowly tracing down the man's body, lingering on the scars and slight muscle.

Prussia wraps an arm around his shoulders, smiling to himself.

Leo nuzzled into him a little, yawning cutely and closing his eyes slowly.

Prussia smiles and nods off, snoring slightly.

An hour later a set of heavy boots walked up to the door. There was a slight jingling of keys and a cling as the door was unlocked and opened. A tired figure walked in and into the kitchen. The figure grabbed some food from the fridge and walked into the living room to eat. Their icy blue eyes suddenly locked on the sight on the couch, filling with rage...  
>-end of chapter-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert woke up to the sound of mewling and quiet buzzing, his hands a little numb and a strange feeling in his lower regions. He turned his head sleepily towards the mewling and his eyes snapped wide. Leo writhed on the bed next to him, his hands tied behind him and a vibrator in his ass, his stomach covered in cum.

"You vill learn too...bruder..."

Gilbert looked up at the voice, squinting a little in the dim light.

Germany is standing above him with an empty, cold look in his eyes.

"W-West...? What's going on?" he asked, tugging at the rope around his wrists a little.  
>Germany grabs his chin harshly, making the albino look into his eyes. "Sie werden lernen, ... Bruder ..." Only spoke German when highly pissed.<p>

"L-Learn? Learn what?" he asked, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice.

"Um nicht nehmen, was mir gehört." Germany presses a button and Leo's vibrater increases.

Leo squirmed, moaning and writhing on the bed, his eyes hazy and unfocused.

Gilbert looked over at the wiggling, cum-covered boy next to him, a little turned on by the sight. "I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about..." he lied, trying to hide his arousal, but his slowly hardening length betrayed him.

Germany grabs his brother harshly. "Und was ist das?" Germany tightens his grip, eyes growing colder still.

Gilbert winced and smiled a little, "My awesome 5 meters~ you like it~?" he asked a little tauntingly.

Germany tightens his grip. "Sie bezahlen." Germany glares colder than snow.

Gilbert winced more and laughed nervously, his smile faltering a bit, "S-Someone's g-grumpy"

Germany bites his brothers neck harshly so it bleeds.

Gilbert gasped, shivering at the feel of the blood flowing down his neck, "W-West~" he moaned quietly.

"Silence." Grabs his neck, not feeling towards his brother like normal.

Gilbert let out a choked noise and nodded submissively.

Germany shoves a vibrator up his as harshly, having not turned it on yet.

Gilbert yelped at the sudden, rough intrusion.

Germany flipped the vibrator on low, just to torture him.

Gilbert moaned a little in his throat at the vibrations going through his body.

Germany backs away and turns off Leo's.

Leo looked when the vibration stopped, looking at the man with hazy, lusting eyes.

Germany unties him, making sure his wrists weren't damaged by the rope.

Leo let him inspect his slightly rope-burned wrists, watching his muscles flex when he moved and licking his lips a little.

Germany gently kisses the rope burned wrists, then hits a button and Prussia's increases by one. Then he proceeds to take out Leo's deactivated vibrator.

Leo wiggled a little as the vibrator moved out of him, whimpering a little at the emptiness.  
>Gilbert arched slightly at the vibrations, trying to to moan.<p>

"Silence bruder." Ludwig wrapped his arm around Leo and teases his entrance with his fingers a little.

Gilbert squeaked a little and went quiet.  
>Leo mewled a little, trying to push against the fingers.<p>

Ludwig slowly inserts a finger.

Leo pushed his head back against the bed, moaning a little as the large finger pushed inside.

Ludwig smirks slightly, increasing Prussia's vibrator and inserts a second finger.

Both arched their backs and moaned, Leo pushing against the fingers a little and Gilbert struggling against his bonds as the vibration picked up.

Ludwig slowly moves his fingers in and out.

Gilbert glanced over, watching his brother finger the boy next to him, licking his lips a little at all the dirty sounds the younger made

Ludwig: *bites the boys neck*

Leo moaned cutely at the pain and pushed against the fingers, wanting more of the man inside him.

Ludwig: *inserts a third finger, moving them deep inside the boy*

Leo moaned louder and pushed his head farther into the pillow, arching his back a little.  
>Gilbert watched them, his painfully hard length throbbing from excitement and neglect.<p>

Ludwig removed his fingers from the boy giving his a quick peck on the cheek moving to the Prussian, slipping a ring on his member.

"W-West!" he gasped out, "P-Please don't" he begged his brother.

"You must learn." The German pinched his brother cock, only the head in a tease.

Gilbert yelped a little, bucking a little, the pain only making his problem worse. He looked up at his brother with pleading eyes, trying to look innocent.

He increased the vibrator, going back to the boy.

Gilbert whimpered and writhed on the bed, tugging at the binds again.

Ludwig gently kisses Leo, wrapping his arms around the boys waist.

Leo blushed a little and kissed the man back.

Ludwig slid his three fingers back into the boy.

Leo moaned and whimpered a little, loving the feeling of being filled by the man.

Ludwig slowly moved the fingers in and out, scissoring them.

Leo pushed back against the pillow again, panting cutely, the sound soft.

Ludwig presses his fingers against the boys spot lightly, wanting to please him.

Leo moan softly, arching his back and pushing against the fingers a little to put more pressure on the spot.

Ludwig inserts a fourth finger, stretching the boy more and presses harder.

Leo threw his head back, moaning loudly, drooling and panting as he got lost in the pleasure.  
>Gilbert watched hungrily as his brother stretched the boy, loving all the sounds Leo made as his brother fingered him.<p>

"Are you ready for more Leo?" Ludwig gently pulls his fingers out.

Leo nodded, unable to think clear enough to make the words.

Ludwig pulled himself out positioning himself over the boy.

Both of the nations on the bed looked at the man's large length hungrily. Gilbert licked his lips, Leo biting on his own lightly, preparing for the man.

Ludwig slowly slid into the boy, pinching one of the buds on the boy.

"Master~" he moaned out submissively.  
>Gilbert swallowed hard, loving to hear the boy moan out like that, wishing he was the one causing all the cute, dirty sounds from his sweet, innocent lips.<p>

Ludwig slipped in more, leaning down and licking the boys chest*

Leo moaned softly, shivering a little as the man's tongue traced across his chest.  
>Gilbert jerked against the ropes again, desperately trying to get free.<p>

Ludwig glared at his brother. "Stay and vatch za show."

"W-West... p-please~..." his voice pleading and full of lust.

Ludwig slipped further in, biting and kissing the boys chest.

Leo writhed in pleasure, loving the feeling of the man's assault on his chest.  
>Gilbert continued to tug lightly at the ropes.<p>

Ludwig slowly thrust in and out of the boy, licking one of the buds.

Leo arched his back a little, running his hands through the man's soft blond hair and moaning a little.

Ludwig gently nipped the bud with his teeth, pressing further in.

Leo arched more, his cum-covered stomach pressing against Ludwig's. He tugged at the man's hair a little, balling his tiny hands into fists as the man pushed deeper.

Ludwig gently sucks on the bud, now putting all of himself into the boy, brushing his spot.

Leo moaned, pushing his head back as his eyes went hazy with pleasure, his hand slipping from the man's now-messy hair.

Ludwig slowly thrust in and out of him, loving the taste of the milk that the boy was producing, eyeing his brother.

Leo blushed in embarrassment and excitement, mewling softly.  
>Gilbert watched hungrily, wanting to grope, rub, bite and lick every inch of his brothers, feeling left out.<p>

Ludwig smirked against the soft skin and pokes at the boys prostate, wishing to further arouse his brother, causing him pain.

Leo moaned out for his master, his voice sweet and innocent, but full of lust.  
>Gilbert bit his lip, growling hungrily at the sound, clawing at the sheets to keep from begging his brother like a little bitch.<p>

Ludwig gently straddled the boys hips, licking up the boys chest.

Leo mewled, writhing and digging his nails into his palms.

Ludwig slammed himself into the boy biting his shoulder.

Leo threw his head back and moaned loudly, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip, a little drop of crimson falling onto the pillow as he tilted his head a little, giving the man more access.

Ludwig licked up his neck and slipped his tongue into the boys mouth, still slamming all of his "German Glory" into him.

Leo moaned into the kiss, loving the rough pleasure.  
>Gilbert watched with hazy, lusting eyes, panting, his neglected length dripping with precum.<p>

Ludwig gently searched the boys mouth, memorizing it, knowing it and keeps slamming into the boy, hitting his spot over and over, getting warm inside him.

Leo bucked a little, warmth coiling in his stomach, his vision white and electricity shooting through his body.

Ludwig came inside the small boy, clawing down his sides.

Leo moans at the warm feeling against his spot mixed with the pain and bucks, cumming on his already coated stomach.

Ludwig licks the boys stomach, loving the taste of the boy.

Leo blushed a little, panting softly.  
>Gilbert glared at his brother, hating how he always got to do whatever he wanted withto the boy under him.

Ludwig pulls out of the boy, kissing him softly, then turns to his brother.

Leo whimpered a little at the loss, but got over it with a cute yawn, nuzzling into the soft pillow under him.  
>Gilbert looked at his brother, a small twinge of fear pricking in his mind at the thought of the sadistic man's wrath, swallowing hard.<p>

Ludwig finally removed the cock block, watching the show.

Gilbert sighed at the release, quickly moving his hand to his aching length and starting to pump it.

Ludwig let him do as he pleased, picking up Leo and carrying him back upstairs.

Gilbert pumped faster, closing his eyes and moaning dirtily. He replayed everything his brothers had done in his mind, licking his lips at the all the dirty sounds and things Ludwig had done to the boy, part of him wanting to do the same things to Leo himself, and part of him wanting Ludwig to do them to him. He moaned out a slur of both their names and moved his hand faster.

Ludwig is quietly watching from the doorway, having put Leo in his bed, staying silent.

Gilbert moaned again, his mind slipping to all the things they could do, imagining Leo riding him while Ludwig fucked him. Gilbert bucked a little, wiping away some drool with his free arm. He thought of the way the little boy would moan his name every time he hit that spot, and how his little brother would slam into him with every inch of his thick German length.

Ludwig still said nothing, eyes blank and lifeless.

Gilbert groaned a little, getting close to the edge. His mind drifted to the thought of both men taking the boy at once, filling his ass with both of their proud German cocks, making him feel like he'd split in two. He loved the thought of their lengths rubbing together in the tight heat of the boy. Leo would moan their names and Ludwig was free to kiss, bite and lick every inch of the boy while Gilbert could grope and rub his sweet soft skin as much as he wanted. The thought sent him over the edge and he bucked again, cumming across his stomach and chest, even some on his face, with a loud moan of his brothers' names.

Ludwig stared at the scene then turned and left. "Will never learn..."

Gilbert looked at his chest, a little dizzy, and stared at the mess on it. He dragged his fingers across his white splattered chest and brought them to him mouth, licking them clean. His eyes began to drift shut, "W-West~" he mumbled sleepily, drifting off.

*end of chapter*


End file.
